Liste des épisodes
Saison 1 thumb|250px #Retour à Rosewood'' (Pilot)'' #Le secret de Jenna (The Jenna Thing) #Faire son deuil (To Kill a Mocking Girl) #Loin des yeux, loin du cœur (Can You Hear Me Now ?) #Dure réalité (Reality Bites Me) #Le bal de rentrée (There's No Place Like Homecoming) #Lendemain de fête (The Homecoming Hangover) #Ne m'oubliez pas (Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone) '' #En pleine tempête ''(The Perfect Storm) #Je vous vois (Keep Your Friends Close) #Révélations (Moments Later) #Chantage (Salt Meets Wound) #Connais tes ennemis (Know Your Frenemies) #Encore une danse ! (Careful What U Wish 4) #Un mensonge ne suffit pas (If At First You Don't Suceed, Lie, Lie Again) #Je suis une amie (Je Suis Une Amie) #Méprise (The New Normal) #Mauvaise graine (The Badass Seed) #Témoin capital (A Person of Interest) #Surveillée de près (Someone to Watch Over Me) #La fête des fondateurs (Monsters In the End) #La fille qui en savait trop (For Whom the Bell Tolls) Saison 2 thumb|250px #Vivant (It's Alive) #Derrière les barrières (The Goodbye Look) #Fenêtres secrètes (My Name Is Trouble) #Question de vie et de mort (Blind Dates) #Cadavre exquis (The Devil You Know) #Ne jamais se défiler (Never Letting Go) #En creusant un peu... (Surface Tension) #Diagnostics (Save the Date) #Dans la remise (Picture This) #La pression des sentiments (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) #Aveux à haut risque (I Must Confess) #Machination (Over My Dead Body) #Secret originel (The First Secret) #Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus (Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares) #La surprise tombe à l'eau (A Hot Piece of A) #Au royaume des aveugles (Let the Water Hold Me Down) #Protège-moi (The Blond Leading the Blind) #Mise à l'écart (A Kiss Before Lying) #La journée du franc-parler (The Naked Truth) #Contrôle A (CTRL: A) #Une question de loyauté (Breaking the Code) #La fille de son père (Father Knows Best) #Dans l'œil du cyclone (Eye of the Beholder) #Si ces poupées pouvaient parler (If These Dolls Could Talk) #Bas les mAsques ! (UnmAsked) Saison 3 thumb|250px #C'est arrivé cette nuit-là (It Happened 'That Night') #Visions (Blood Is the New Black) #Les borgnes sont rois'' (Kingdom of the Blind)'' #La plume est dans le sac (Birds of a Feather) #Cette fille est un poison (That Girl Is Poison) #Les vestiges de "A" (The Remains of the "A") #Fou à lier (Crazy) #Baisers volés (Stolen Kisses) #Action ou vérité (The Kahn Game) #Le poids des mensonges (What Lies Beneath) #La morsure du serpent (Single Fright Female) #Le tueur de ces dames (The Lady Killer) #Voyage au bout de l'angoisse (This Is A Dark Ride) #Elle va mieux maintenant (She's Better Now) #La Mona Mania (Mona-Mania) #Un malheur ne vient jamais seul (Misery Loves Company) #Dira, dira pas (Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) #Tu es mort pour moi (Dead to Me) #Comment faire quand on a le cœur brisé ? (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted) #Vapeurs d'A (Hot Water) '' #Promenons-nous dans les bois ''(Out of Sight, Out of Mind) '' #Le cercle restera-t-il intact ? ''(Will the Circle Be Unbroken ?) #Je suis ton pantin (I'm Your Puppet) '' #Un jeu dangereux ''(A DAngerous GAme) '' Saison 4 thumb|250px #'A' pour la vie ''('A' Is For A-l-i-v-e) #Talons aiguilles (Turn of the Shoe) #Touche pas à ma mère (Cat's Cradle) #Bas les masques (Face Time) #Gamma Zeta (Gamma Zeta Die !) #Virée à Ravenswood (Under The Gun) #À tort ou à raison (Crash and Burn, Girl !) #Le manuel de la petite fille coupable (The Guilty Girl's Handbook) #Joyeux anniversaire, Emily ! (Into the Deep) #Le miroir à trois faces (The Mirror Has Three Faces) #Un habitant au sous-sol (Bring Down the Hoe) #Tour de passe-passe (Now You See Me, Now You Don't) #Six pieds sous-terre (Grave New World) #Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ? (Who's in the Box ?) #Celle qui aimait raconter des histoires (Love ShAck, Baby) #Rencontres inespérées (Close Encounters) #Mords-toi la langue (Bite Your Tongue) #Jamais dire jamais (Hot For Teacher) #Théâtre d'ombres (Shadow Play) #Chute libre (Free Fall) #Entre vérité et mensonges (She's Come Undone) #Couvre-moi (Cover For Me) #À tombeau presque ouvert (Unbridled) #A comme Assassin (A is for Answers) Saison 5 thumb|250px #Fuir New York (EscApe From New York) #En un battement de cils (Whirly Girlie) #Une rentrée tumultueuse (Surfing the Aftershocks) #Le mensonge de trop (Thrown From the Ride) #Le complexe de la poupée (Miss Me x 100) #Fuis, Ali, Fuis (Run, Ali, Run) #Le silence d'Eddie (The Silence of E. Lamb) #Le chœur a ses raisons... (Scream For Me) #Ça y est, tu me vois ? (March of Crimes) #Sombre Alison (A Dark Ali) #De mauvaises pensées (No One Here Can Love or Understand Me) #Jusqu'à la tombe (Taking This One to the Grave) #Comment 'A' a volé Noël (How the 'A' Stole Christmas) #À travers une vitre teintée (Through a Glass, Darkly) #Chair fraîche (Fresh Meat) #Vous avez un nouveau message (Over a Barrel) #Le baril du péché (The Bin of Sin) #Souvenirs difficiles (Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me) #L'amour, quel chaos ! (Out, Damned Spot) #Sang pour sang (Pretty Isn't the Point) #Encore du sang ! (Bloody Hell) #Preuves à l'appui (To Plea or Not to Plea) #La même chanson (The Melody Lingers On) #Vite, un témoin ! (I'm a Good Girl, I Am) #Entre les mains de 'A' (Welcome to the Dollhouse) Saison 6 thumb|250px #Les jeux sont faits (Game On, Charles) #Chants de l'innocence (Songs of Innocence) #Chants de l'expérience (Songs of Experience) #Retour à la case départ (Don't Look Now) #Ce n'est pas un ange (She's No Angel) #Partir loin, loin, loin ? (No Stone Unturned) #Ô mon frère, où es-tu ? (O Brother, Where Art Thou) #Exposées (FrAmed) #La dernière danse (Last Dance) #Charles, y es-tu ? (Game Over, Charles) #Titre français inconnu (Of Late I Think Of Rosewood) #Titre français inconnu (Charlotte's Web) #Titre français inconnu (The Gloves Are On) #Titre français inconnu (New Guys, New Lies) #Titre français inconnu (Do Not Disturb) #Titre français inconnu (Where Somebody Waits For Me) #Titre français inconnu (We've All Got Baggage) #Titre français inconnu (Burn This) #Titre français inconnu (Did You Miss Me ?) #Titre français inconnu (Hush... Hush, Sweet Liars) Saison 7 #Titre français inconnu (Tick-Tock, Bitches) Épisodes spéciaux *Guide pratique du mensonge à Rosewood *We Love You to DeAth *5 Years Forward Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Bonus Catégorie:Guide des épisodes Catégorie:Épisodes spéciaux Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7